


You Saw Someone Worth Saving

by kelsayyxo145



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelsayyxo145/pseuds/kelsayyxo145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when everything you've ever loved or cared about is ripped away from you in the blink of an eye. That's what happens to 17 year old Emilie Rose. When she was little, everything was great, her family was as close to perfection as it can get. But then something terrible happened that changed her life forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Saw Someone Worth Saving

Sitting in the corner of the basement on my twin sized bed, I pull the thin quilt around my shoulders and hug my knees tighter to myself. Its cold in the basement. Damp. Musty. The air is so thick and has a terrible smell to it, but I’ve gotten used to it. The light bulb in the center of the room gives off barely any light, not even reaching the farthest corners of the small concrete room, giving everything an eerie feel to it. There’s a small window high up near the ceiling but it doesn’t do much for light. There isnt much in the basement either. Theres my bed pushed up into the corner of the walls, a small dresser, and just a bunch of junk and boxes piled in the corners.

I lay back against my pillows and let my thoughts wander. My life wasn’t always like this. I had a great family, a mom and dad and a sister. Our family wasn’t perfect, but it was pretty close to it. I let my eyes fall shut and all of the good memories are still there, vivid and bright like it was only yesterday.

_“I’m going higher than you Emilie!” my little sister yells as she pumps her legs and the swing goes higher into the air_

_I push myself back from the swing and let me head dangle backwards, my long wavy brown hair swaying with each pump of my legs._

_I open my eyes and stare up at the clear blue sky, watching the world sway back and forth. Its beautiful out today, the sky bright blue with a few clouds floating here and there, the sun shining bright, the light breeze blowing occasionally._

_I sit up and stop pumping my legs, letting my swing slowly come to a stop. I sit and just take in everything around me. Theres little kids giggling and playing on the slide and in the sandbox, parents watching their children from a bench,teenagers walking hand in hand on the sidewalk. But what catches my eye and intrigues me the most is my parents. I watch them closely from the swing, they’re sitting on a bench together holding hands and just talking and smiling and laughing. Just watching them makes a huge smile spread across my face. Anyone with eyes could see and feel the love radiating off my parents._

_“Emilie…Emilie!!” I’m snatched away from my thoughts by my sisters shouting_

_I turn towards my sister whos stopped swinging also and is just staring at me. “What is it Hayley?”_

_“I wanna go lay over in the grass and play the cloud game, will you play with me?” she asks me while giving me her best puppy dog face._

_I can never resist when she does that and neither can anyone else. She just stares at you with her big blue eyes and pouts her lip until you give in, which usually isn’t too long._

_I let out a sigh and give in. “Alright I’ll come play”_

_We wander over to a quiet corner of the park and lay down in the soft grass and stare up at the sky and watch the clouds and try to pick out shapes. This is one of Hayleys favorite games to play._

_“Emilie I see a bunny rabbit look right there!” she squeals as she points to a cloud shape in the sky_

_“oh yeah I see it good job that’s a cool one! “ I say as we continue scanning the sky for different shapes._

_We lay there for awhile just relaxing until mom and dad come over with the picnic basket we brought. Mom unrolls the blanket and sets the basket down and begins pulling out all the different foods and drinks we packed. We brought all our favorite things. Turkey sandwiches, fruit salad, potato salad, chips, juice boxes. We sat there for a few more hours just eating and talking and laughing._

_We were having so much fun that we didn’t even realize it was getting dark and most everyone was gone already. We packed everything up and just layed on the blanket for a little bit longer looking at the stars, my dad pointing out different ones and telling stories about them._

_I pointed to a particular cluster of stars in the sky that caught my eye. “Daddy what are those stars called?_

_“Those stars are called Pegasus. Pegasus was a flying horse who was used to defeat many enemies and was considered a hero, and the Greek God put him in the sky as a reward for all he did.”_

_I stared up at the sky in wonder, just looking at the stars and taking it all in. Me and my dad did this all the time as he was fascinated with stars as well, he knew all their names and the stories behind them and I never got tired of hearing them._

_My mom started to stretch and stood up. “Come on guys its late time to get going”_

_We all groaned but grabbed our stuff and walked back to our car. My little sister was being carried in my moms arms as she fell asleep, and I was walking hand in hand with my dad and he just looked down at me and smiled, knowing he enjoyed the day just as much as I did._

End of Flashback

I bolted upright from the bed and felt the tears pouring down my cheeks. I cuddled into the corner of my bed and pulled my knees up to my chest, my body shaking as my sobs got louder and louder. Sometimes I hated my memories, all they did was cause me pain. All they did was remind me of how good things used to be and how terrible they’ve become now. Everytime a memory popped into my head it was like I was being stabbed in the chest, like my heart was being ripped to shreds piece by piece. I missed my family more than anything in the world, and it killed me inside to know I was never going to get them back. Things were never going to go back to the way they were, and the sooner I moved on, the sooner I forgot, the better off I would be and the less pain I would be in.

I started to calm myself back down and slid back down under the blanket, pulling it up under my chin and turning and facing the wall and trying to block out the memories. I closed my eyes and focused on the sound of my breathing. Breathe in…breathe out.  Breathe in…breathe out. Once my breathing slowed I felt myself slowly drift off to sleep.

 


End file.
